


let's go watch a movie

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Jonathan beg Nancy to go to a movie with them. But don't they realize it's 11 at night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go watch a movie

“Steve, it’s 11 at night.” Nancy rolls over to stare at Jonathan and Steve who had just climbed in through her window. Steve was sitting on the windowsill while Jonathan was rubbing his neck sheepishly, a flush on his cheeks.

“Hey, don’t look at me.” Steve points at Jonathan. “Going to the movies was his idea!”

Jonathan looks over at Steve, his mouth open in an ‘o’. “Don’t blame that on me!”

“Shut up.” Nancy groans, whipping the covers off. “You better be glad my parents aren’t here and that Mike’s over at Dustin’s.”

Steve sits up straighter, a smile on his face. “So does that mean we’re going to the movies?”

Nancy moves over to her closet to pick out some clothes, then she takes her nightgown off. She shakes her hair out and then turns to the boys. Steve is staring at her with a hungry look and Jonathan’s jaw has dropped open. 

“You two owe me for this.” She points a finger threateningly at them.

Jonathan just nods. “Yeah, whatever you say.”

A couple minutes later Nancy is dressed and ready to go. She looks at her boyfriends then goes out through the window. When she’s on the ground she looks up at them, smiling. “Well, come on.”

Steve and Jonathan share a look and they smile at each, clambering after Nancy in a haste.


End file.
